


Traiçoeiro (KawaSara)

by AuroraGemini



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26638210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraGemini/pseuds/AuroraGemini
Summary: Kawaki era traiçoeiro... e Sarada gostava. Porque, para ela, nada seguro valia a pena.[ KawaSara | 16+ | UN | Oneshot | Drama/Romance | Timeskip ]
Relationships: Kawaki/Uchiha Sarada
Kudos: 9





	Traiçoeiro (KawaSara)

O vermelho das rosas estava particularmente exuberante naquele final de primavera, dando a sensação de algo pulsante e vivo a quem olhava as roseiras da torre do Hokage. 

Sarada se ajoelhou em frente ao arbusto, cantarolando baixo enquanto separava os galhos com uma mão e segurava a tesoura de jardinagem na outra. Era um dos poucos momentos de folga que tinha, e já que parecia nunca conseguir deixar a torre, viu o cuidado com as plantas como um passatempo saudável e possível, pelo qual rapidamente tomou gosto.

Ela adorava as flores com sua cor magnífica, e achava intrigante ver seus galhos retorcidos e repletos de afiados espinhos. No começo, havia se machucado inúmeras vezes, com arranhões indo desde as pontas dos dedos até o final do antebraço, mas havia se tornado atenta e habilidosa e raramente se machucava.

De qualquer forma, achava que a beleza das flores valia o risco.

Ela estava absorta em pensamentos enquanto cortava gentilmente as folhas e ramos secos, o sol da manhã aquecendo o manto branco sobre suas costas, quando ouviu o repentino barulho de passos, mas não interrompeu seu movimento delicado e preciso com a tesoura. A pessoa em questão havia chegado de surpresa no terraço e agora parecia estar parada as suas costas, silenciosamente observando.

Ela sabia quem era.

Cortou algumas flores, recolhendo um pequeno ramalhete nas mãos e se ergueu, sem se virar para o indivíduo. Fitou as flores e a tesoura nas mãos por alguns segundos antes de lhe dirigir a palavra, virando-se num movimento ágil e suave.

— Kawaki. Como vai? — Ela o contemplou em toda sua seriedade, recostado silenciosamente contra o guarda-corpo.

Ele não respondeu, como sempre fazia, apenas a fitou, impassível. Trajava suas roupas costumeiras, já que nunca havia entrado para a força ninja de Konoha, e segurava nas mãos um pergaminho selado. Apesar de não se classificar como ninja, Kawaki era muito habilidoso e letal para ter sua força ignorada e Sarada, sendo a Hokage, conferia-lhe missões diretamente. Sabia que ele retornava de uma missão designada por ela, e vinha ao seu encontro para entregar o que havia recuperado.

Ela andou até a mesa de madeira rústica e depositou o ramalhete, aproveitando para se livrar do manto quente que a fazia transpirar. O olhar do moreno permaneceu imperturbável sobre ela, acompanhando cada movimento como um predador faria com sua presa.

— Fico feliz de ver que voltou bem. — Ela falou enquanto passava os dedos pelos fios e logo prendia os longos cabelos negros num coque frouxo. — Pode deixar o pergaminho e está dispensado.

Ela viu uma sombra passar pelo olhar do moreno, e soube que o havia afetado, sentindo-se vitoriosa. Com Kawaki era sempre jogo duro.

— Achei que gostaria de saber como foi a missão. — Ele continuava sério e imperturbável, mas parecia mais propenso a uma conversa.

Ela sorriu ladina e voltou a se debruçar sobre as flores. 

— Claro. Teve algum problema?

— Não, só alguns ninjas foragidos, mas nada que eu não pudesse lidar com facilidade.

— E de Kara? Nenhum sinal?

— Não. Eles estão inativos... por enquanto.

Já havia algum tempo que não tinham notícias do grupo, mas Sarada sabia que permaneciam dormentes, prontos para voltar a ação a qualquer momento. De qualquer maneira, era sempre uma boa notícia saber que não tinham encontrado Kawaki ou tentado algum tipo de abordagem enquanto ele estava fora.

—Ótimo. — Ela continuou cortando mais rosas, distraidamente, admirando a vermelhidão e maciez das pétalas enquanto as manuseava. Depois, silêncio.

— ...eu pensei... que poderíamos nos encontrar hoje à noite?

A pergunta fez seu coração palpitar.

Apesar de já terem passado inúmeras noites juntos (sempre que possível) parecia ser sempre a primeira vez, e ele agia com timidez e orgulho diante dos pedidos. Agora mesmo deveria estar ruminando seus pensamentos esperando a resposta da morena.

— Se você estiver livre... — ele insistiu, sem jeito.

Ela permaneceu silenciosa, ouvindo o ranger da tesoura ao se fechar sobre os ramos e depois de alguns segundos, ouviu ele se movimentar. Ela virou a cabeça para trás, o olhar se demorando sobre o moreno e viu que ele ruborizava levemente enquanto olhava as flores sobre a mesa.

Antes que pudesse responder, deparou-se com uma visão perturbadora: ele apertou os caules espinhosos na palma da mão, uma aura melancólica nos olhos cinzentos. Sarada se espantou, vendo o sangue escorrer da palma da mão para os pulsos, contornando as veias que saltavam dos braços definidos.

Aquilo a nauseava.

—Kawaki! — Correu até ele, tocando nos punhos cerrados, e ele pareceu sair de um transe, abrindo as mãos feridas. Ele gostava de machucar a si mesmo, era assustador. — Solte isso, agora! — Ela tirou o ramalhete das mãos dele, depositando de volta sobre a mesa.

Ela fez alguns selos e o brilho verde e leve tomou conta de suas mãos, e ela começou a curar as feridas na pele dele, os cenhos franzidos de preocupação.

— Você não me respondeu. — Ela ergueu o rosto, seus olhos escuros se encontrando com o cinza tempestade dos dele. Percebia os orbes dele a engolirem, como se a despissem e a tomassem, rude e impassível.

Um calafrio percorreu sua espinha.

Ela abriu a boca para responder, hipnotizada pela força do olhar dele, quando ambos voltaram sua atenção para a ponta do terraço após o barulho suave e repentino de alguém se aproximando.

Shikadai estava prostrado sobre o guarda-corpo em seu uniforme jönin. Ele correu os olhos pelo terraço, observando Sarada que continuava a tomar as mãos de Kawaki nas suas, o sangue coagulado e pegajoso no braço dele.

— Sarada, desculpe interromper, mas o conselho a aguarda para a reunião.

Ela soltou as mãos de Kawaki e se recompôs.

– Obrigada, Shika. Estarei lá em cinco minutos. — O ninja desapareceu tão rápido quanto havia surgido, deixando Sarada e Kawaki a sós. Ela olhou as marcas claras das cicatrizes na palma dele, e suspirou.

—Não sei, Kawaki. Tenho uma reunião com o conselho, talvez eu chegue tarde em casa.

Ele assentiu, silencioso, e ela sentiu a respiração dele na sua pele, o cheiro masculino inebriante era como um campo de força que a atraía.

—Preciso ir, conversamos depois. — Ela respondeu e se preparava para se retirar quando sentiu a mão forte dele a segurar pelo cotovelo, e voltou-se vendo seu semblante sério e carregado.

— Estarei te esperando.

Ela olhou nos olhos dele, e viu determinação e dedicação. Cada vez que mergulhava nas piscinas escuras e profundas das írises dele, sentia algo diferente.

Com Kawaki, tudo era incerto.

Ela nunca sabia se ele responderia seu chamado para uma próxima missão, se se rebelaria contra Konoha e fugiria, se voltaria para ela ou seria apenas um papel preenchido descrito como _Missing In Action_ , acabando com suas esperanças de encontrá-lo antes de tudo se acabar. Acima de tudo, nunca sabia se ele iria querer vê-la uma última vez, se aceitaria suas carícias, se ouviria seus gemidos roucos de desejo na calada da noite.

Ele era um caminho perigoso e traiçoeiro.

A Uchiha colocou o chapéu na cabeça antes de descer as escadas, pronta para voltar para suas obrigações, mas antes parou para observá-lo por um segundo, enquanto ele fitava as rosas sobre a mesa.

Sentia-se perdidamente atraída por Kawaki e sua natureza inconstante e perigosa, e sabia que isso seria seu fim.

—

Os velhos falavam sem parar. 

As reuniões do conselho eram sempre enfadonhas e intermináveis, homens conservadores e arrogantes que balbuciavam frases e costumes do século passado como se fossem cultura vigente. Sarada simplesmente odiava.

Enquanto eles discutiam as próximas redistribuições de lucros para o hospital de Konoha, ela percebeu sua atenção se distanciando dos lábios murchos e velhos.

Pensava em Kawaki.

Ele era como as rosas cultivadas em seu jardim: belas e traiçoeiras, irresistivelmente atraentes e perigosas com seus espinhos, prontas para machucar apreciadores desavisados.

Ela era uma apreciadora de rosas. Da mesma maneira, ela apreciava Kawaki.

Foi dela o primeiro passo para o início da relação. Havia sempre aquela barreira intransponível e uma aura de mistério no moreno, mas ela estava tão absurdamente atraída que uma noite o havia procurado, em seu apartamento, onde ele morava sozinho e solitário.

Ele pareceu surpreso ao vê-la sob a luz trêmula do corredor, mas quando ela avançou sobre ele, encostando os lábios macios na boca dele, o moreno não resistiu. E eles haviam se tocado e acariciado avidamente, as mãos firmes e fortes dele a segurando com uma certa dominação e violência que ela _gostava_.

Eles atingiram o ápice juntos e pela primeira vez ela viu uma expressão de prazer e alívio no rosto sempre carregado de Kawaki, e seu peito se encheu de alegria por um breve momento. Queria ver aquele semblante pleno para sempre.

Ela sentia a mesma ânsia ainda hoje, mesmo após tantas vezes. Era como um vício: sabia que não significava nada diante do grande esquema das coisas, mas naquele momento, com ela, na intimidade de seu quarto fechado, ela o fazia feliz. Por um momento, ele não era um acúmulo de sofrimentos, mistério e experiências terríveis, e ela queria desesperadamente ser sua fonte de alegria.

Apesar de sentir estar plenamente conectada com ele quando seus corpos estavam nus e os batimentos acelerados, ele permanecia uma incógnita para ela. Às vezes era gentil e carente, às vezes era ríspido e estúpido, ela nunca sabia como o moreno receberia suas tentativas de aproximação.

Ainda assim, se pegava devaneando sobre as noites quentes partilhadas pelos dois. Praguejou mentalmente o calor que sentia no meio de suas pernas ao pensar na língua quente dele traçando o lado interno das suas coxas. Ela não queria ceder mais, sabia que ele a abandonaria eventualmente. Ele queria respostas, respostas que ela não poderia dar; era só questão de tempo até ele querer ir embora, ou pior, _ser levado embora._

Queria, na verdade precisava se afastar dele, mas não conseguia. Pensou no tórax musculoso, nas cicatrizes distribuídas pelas costas que ela tocava com as pontas dos dedos enquanto ele dormia, no suor que escorria na pele dele ao realizar suas investidas sobre ela, e se sentiu cada vez mais longe da longa mesa onde se sentava com os anciãos de Konoha.

—Sarada-sama, qual o seu veredito? — Ela foi trazida de volta pela voz vacilante do ancião. 

—Desculpem, podem repetir a pergunta?

—

Sarada encostou a chave na fechadura, exausta, e abriu a porta de madeira, entrando no seu apartamento. Estava limpo e organizado, como se ninguém vivesse ali .Era quase isso, considerando a frequência com a qual ela retornava, e o relógio apoiado sobre a cômoda apontava duas e quarenta e três da manhã.

Largou as coisas no cabide da entrada, acendendo a luz sobre a pia, e pegou um copo no escorredor, servindo-se da água gelada do filtro. Bebia lentamente do copo quando virou-se para a sala, e se assustou vendo o par de pernas tenuemente iluminado pela luz da cozinha.

—Kawaki? — Ela exclamou para a penumbra. O par de pernas no sofá se remexeu, cruzando-se num movimento suave, e acostumando-se a escuridão, ela viu a silhueta do moreno se formar contra a parede branca. 

—Você demorou. — Ele falou, com sua voz grave e impassível. Estava confortavelmente sentado em seu sofá de pano. As liberdades que ele tomava em sua residência haviam deixado de ser excitantes para se tornarem banais com o passar do tempo.

—Eu avisei. — Ela respondeu irritada. Estava cansada e definitivamente não tinha paciência para cobranças masculinas a essa hora da madrugada. -se quisesse, poderia ter ido dormir na minha cama. Eu te acordaria quando chegasse.

Ele soltou um riso frouxo e cansado, e permaneceu imóvel no sofá. Ela prosseguiu com seu ritual noturno como se estivesse sozinha: já que ele não ia fazer o papel de um companheiro agradável, ela também não o faria. Tudo o que queria era um banho quente e sua cama, Kawaki não a impediria.

Ela se dirigiu ao banheiro, passando ao lado da mesa de jantar, e por um segundo vislumbrou as rosas dentro do vaso retangular e alto comprado na loja dos Yamanaka. Kawaki as havia trazido da torre do Hokage, e ela se sentiu mal por tratá-lo com indiferença, mas essas oscilações de humor dele mereciam.

Foi caminhando pela sala e se despindo, revelando a lingerie preta e simples por baixo do vestido preto e do colete jönin, sentindo os olhos de Kawaki sobre ela. Sarada não tinha vergonha de se despir, ela gostava de seu próprio corpo; apesar de ser um pouco mais anguloso e reto do que ela gostaria com seus músculos firmes e magros e seus seios medianos.

Entrou no banheiro e estava pronta para ligar o chuveiro e tomar seu tão desejado banho. Parou um minuto para olhar seu reflexo no espelho, o contraste da pele alva com o tecido preto do sutiã.

Não soube como ou por que, mas de repente as mãos de Kawaki estavam sobre ela. Subiu os dedos calejados pela cintura fina da Uchiha e tomou os seios firmes nas mãos, afundando o rosto na curva exposta do pescoço, cheirando os cabelos negros e soltos. Ela estremeceu com o toque, jogando a cabeça para trás e sentindo ele beijar e mordiscar a pele fina do seu ombro, puxando a alça do sutiã para baixo.

Ela se virou, passando as mãos atrás da nuca dele, beijando-o com vontade. Mordeu o lábio inferior dele, e sentiu ele puxa-lá para si, pressionando suas costas com seus dedos ágeis e precisos, e a puxou para o quarto, empurrando-a sobre o colchão sem cerimônia. Ele se deitou sobre ela, prendendo as mãos da morena sobre a cabeça, segurando-a quase sem esforço enquanto lambia a pele alva, vendo seu corpo se contorcer de prazer abaixo dele.

Havia uma dominância agressiva nele, e no seu dia-a-dia ela se sentia revoltada ao pensar nisso, mas entre quatro paredes deixava suas pernas bambas como se fosse uma garotinha. Ela se condenava mentalmente por gostar e querer, com Boruto o sexo era gentil e carinhoso, mas ela sempre se sentia insatisfeita, apesar da dedicação do loiro.

Em nada, na verdade, ele a satisfazia. Ela se pegava passando noites em claro pensando em como gostaria de corresponder os sentimentos do Uzumaki, via no seu olhar azul e profundo o desejo e admiração que ele nutria por ela desde a infância, mas simplesmente não conseguia. Faltava _algo_. 

É claro, tudo seria muito mais simples e fácil se ela finalmente optasse pela vida com ele, teria a aprovação de seus pais, dos dele, o respeito dos anciãos da vila e admiração dos habitantes de Konoha. Quem dera a vida fosse tão simples quanto isso, e ela sempre quisesse a opção mais simples e segura.

Mas não, ela queria a adrenalina, a incerteza, o perigo. Ela queria o caminho mais traiçoeiro. Ela queria Kawaki.

Enquanto as mãos se embrenhavam pelos tórax, costas e cinturas, Sarada percebeu que se sentia completa. 

Ela não soube que Kawaki havia sentido o mesmo, apenas escutou o seu nome ser ofegado à medida que os corpos deles se juntavam.


End file.
